


Secret at Raven's Point

by JuanAmador



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Mystery Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuanAmador/pseuds/JuanAmador
Summary: Hiccup and Stoick move to Berk after a tragedy. Soon he sees something in the woods, but he needs some help from the local kids. Will they bite off more then they can chew?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags on mobile suck

Astrid stopped her bike at a break in the tree line of the thick forest that cover the island of Berk. She looked down at old mansion that rested empty in the forest far away from the other houses. She saw that there was a moving van in front of it and a couple of cars. 

"Looks like my mom was right. The Haunting Lodge is getting moved in." Heather said as she pulled up on her bike next to Astrid. 

"I thought it wasn't for sale?" Astrid asked not taking her eyes off the home. 

"It's not. Apparently the desendents of the frist viking tribe to settle here own the house. They never sold it, they just kept it empty." 

"Does your mom know them?" 

"No, but you should asked your uncle Finn. He's been here on the island longer then my family has." 

It was hard to make out the exact detial of the people, but soon a large figure stepped out of the door and made its way to the moving van. 

"Thor. I hate to piss off that man." Heather whispered as the figure lifted up what it look like a dresser and rested on its shoulder and then grabbed a night stand and made its way to the house. It stopped and turned to the forest and it seem to look towards them. "Shit. How did he see us? Let's go." Heather turned and biked away. 

Astrid turned to follow her, but gave one last look at the house. Her eyes went to the window where a small figure was in it. She stopped in her tracks almost frozen. "Astrid!" Heather yelled pulling her out of her trance. She then took off into the woods. 

\----------------------- 

Hiccup watched as the two figures dissapeared onto the woods. He sighed heavily and pulled the curtain closed and hobbled though the empty house. He was still getting comfortable with his new prosthetic leg, he now only had to use a crane for some of the day. After the accident his dad had moved them back to their 'ancestral home', meaning they were going to live in an old dusty house with a bunch of old people. Hiccup walked though the house filled with packed and labeled boxes. He stopped in front of a pile that simply said 'Valka'. 

The accident happened six months ago. Hiccup and his mother, Valka, were driving home after a movie. His Dad, Stoick, was working late as a detective and had told them to not wait up for him. As they were almost home when a street racer who wasn't paying attention had slammed into them going 85. Hiccup doesn't remember much besides being sideways and being trapped in the car with his dead mother for two hours before he was freed by the fire fighters. The ambulance ride and even the hospital visit was unreal for him. It seemed like he was just floated though it, everything was muted to him. Even his father's voice when he told him that he would have to lose the leg. Even the month afterwards in the hospital with the rehab and therapy sessions where in a fog. 

"Hiccup! Seems there where some kids up in the woods. Maybe some of them will be from school next week? They could be new friends." Stoick booming voice rang though the empty house, pulling him out memories. 

"Well I wouldn't count on it. Who you want to be friends with a fishbone like me?" Hiccup said to himself. 

"You may be a fishbone, but you're a Haddock. Don't ever forget that!" 

"Yayyyy." Hiccup said as he hobbled towards downstairs. 

"He means well lad. You know how he is." Gobber said as he moved some boxes around, trying to get them in an actual organized placement in spite of Stoick just putting them down as soon as he got in the door. The only boxes he carefully place somewhere was Valka's. "Here lad. Take this to the kitchen." Gobber said as he gave Hiccup a box.

"Gobber you better be giving him a second one." Stoick said carrying two large boxes in his hand. 

"Come on Stoick he needs a cane." 

"No he doesn't and if he does then I'll make sure he doesn't." 

Gobber open his mouth to say something, but Hiccup interrupted him. "He's right Gobber." He said as he put down his cane and picked up a second box. "I can't hide behind a cane the rest of life." 

"That's more like it." Stoick said as he went back to the van. 

Gobber looked at Hiccup and Hiccup gave him nod as he took the boxes to the kitchen. His dad was always throwing Special Olympics athletes at him with 'Do you know why you use a cane and they don't? Cause their heart ain't broken and yours is. That cane is not going to fixed your heart son' 

'Wow that was very deep. Alot deeper then you are usually.' 

'Well with your mother gone, one of us has to be the wise one.' 

Stoick always tried to get Hiccup off the cane as soon as possible. Trying to teach him that its not his body that keeping him down. 

After a few hours Hiccup told his dad that his leg was hurting and that he was going to his room to rest it. 

"Ey. Pizza will be here in a few. Do you want to eat with us? 

"Nah. Can you bring me some?" 

"Ey. Get some rest we got alot of cleaning to do 'morrow." 

"Got it." Hiccup got his cane and went upstairs. 

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that got to deliver way out here." Gobber said as he placed the last things away in the living room. "But Stoick aren't you being alittle too harsh on the lad? He lost so much, you should keep that in mind." 

"Gobber what did you do when you lost your hand and leg?" 

"Stoick that's different..." 

"What did you do?" 

"...I worked though it." 

"And look where you are now. You are not looking for handouts or pity. You are exactly what I want Hiccup to be." 

"So that's why asked me to move in." 

"Gobber I need help. I don't want Hiccup to carry that cane around like it's apart of him. I can't do it alone. So please be the role model that he needs." 

"Well its hard to say no when you asked it like that." Gobber said softly, he exhaled a long breath. "Okay I'll go get my undies." 

\------------------------- 

Astrid and Heather part ways after they got back to the neighborhoods. Astrid took a detour to get uncle Finn's house. Astrid banged on his garage door. His door opened up and the smell on cigarettes hit her. 

"Well what do I own this wonderful surprised from my favorite niece?" Finn said. 

Astrid grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it, then stomped it out on the floor. "I'm your only niece, uncle." 

"Well I didn't say there was alot of competition." Finn said as he went back into his garage and went back to his tinkering. 

Astrid sat down on a pile of boxes next to his workbench. "Hey do you know the family that owns the Haunting Lodge?" 

"Oh the Haddocks? Ey I knew some of them. Why?" Finn said not looking up from his table. 

"Someone is moving into it." 

"Oh? The only person I know would who move into that house would be Stoick." 

"What he's like?" 

"When he was kid, he was dared to headbutt a rock. He walked up to that rock and slammed into it no hesitation and you know what? The rock lost. He is stubborn as they come and has the muscle to back it up." 

"Why did he leave? He had that big ol' mansion just sitting here." 

"In high-school there was a new girl that came to the island, she was one of the free spirited, hippy types. She was the only one who could break Stoick the Vast. Once they graduated the two of them took off into the wind and didn't come back." 

"What happened?" 

"Don't know. Last I heard he became a cop more than a dog's age ago. Didn't know he was coming back until you told me." 

"What about the girl?" 

"Don't remember much about her. Remember this was before you were even a thought." 

Astrid remember the figure in window. "Did they have a kid?" 

"Possible. Hard to say." 

"Thanks uncle Finn." 

"No problem kiddo. Now get home before you mom yells my ear off again." 

Astrid gave her uncle a slug in the arm before she left back home. 

\---------------------------------- 

Hiccup started out of the window watching the woods zip by. With the kitchen unpacked they need food for it now. He was in the fog again just floating by. Soon the woods where replaced with building. He felt the car come on a stop and turn off. Stoick and Hiccup got out and walked into the store. He looked across the street where there a few kids hanging out with their bikes. They were all looking and him and talking about him too, he could feel it. 

"Odin's bread, you weren't kidding." Ruffnut, one part of the twins, said as she saw Stoick step out of the his car. 

"Yeah that's not man, that's a mountain." Tuffnut, the other part of the twins, agreed. 

"Guys can we all agree not to piss off the man that is clearly part gaint." Fishlegs said as he fiddled with his hooddie string. 

"Did you find out anything from your uncle, Ast?" Heather said leaning forward on her bike handles. 

"Not much. They're Haddocks and they moved away after high-school." Astrid only gave Stoick a glance before she locked her eyes the kid that came out. He looked like he was about thier age. He was short, scraggly, and his hair was a mess. "He thinks he's a cop." 

"Haddock? Didn't Snotlout's dad said something about the Haddocks?" Tuffnut asked. 

"Yeah maybe he knows more about them." Heather added. 

"Yeah too bad ever since he joined the football team he stopped hanging out with us and only hangs out with Eret and Dagur." Ruffnut told the group make gross noises when she said Eret and Dagur. 

"Hey my brother maybe a rageaholic, but he still a good guy, sometimes." Heather said as she sat up straight ok her bike. 

"Still I wouldn't want to be around him when he pops off." Fishlegs added. 

"Mood." Tuffnut add. 

"Come on, we can ask his son once he starts school." Astrid said as she turned and peddle off. 

"Wait he has a kid?" Tuffnut said as he and the rest of the gang took off. 

As Hiccup made his way though the store with his dad he noticed alot of stares thrown at him. Stoick asked him to get somethings while he was waiting at the butcher. Hiccup picked out somethings and trying not to get lost, in his opinion a outdated, layout of this store. 

"...can't believe he's back." 

Hiccup stopped as he was picking something from the shelf. The voices came from a couple in the same aisle as they past him. 

"Guess it didn't work out for him with that women." 

"I heard he is going to be the new police captain here." 

"Figures. He mess up and then uses his family name to run back here." 

Hiccup didn't say anything. He finished up and went back to his dad. 

"Ah there you are. Did ya get everything?" Stoick asked as he came back. 

"Yeah dad." 

"Good. Let's get home soon. Don't want this stuff to go bad on us." 

Eyes still followed them as they check out. They loaded thier car with grocery and went back home. 

"Hey dad, do they hate you here?" Hiccup asked once they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Stoick sighed heavily. "No, they hated your mother." 

"Why?" 

"Cause she was a free spirit and challenged the thinking of others." 

"So they hate you cause you left with her?" 

"Me and your mom broke up for a while. She wanted to leave and I didn't." Stoick said slowly and carefully. "But the night before I realized that I couldn't live without her, so I packed up what I could and waited at the docks for her." 

"So you left without telling anyone?" 

"Ey. They probably hate me for that." 

"Why did you leave?" 

"One day son, you will meet a girl whose ferocious winds will take you away and she will take you further then you could walk, even on two legs." 

Hiccup slumped in the car seat. "Doubt it." And stayed silent until the got back home. 

\---------------------------- 

It was a long day for Hiccup; between the cleaning, dusting, unpacking, his leg bothering him, and his dad pushing him he couldn't wait to be done. He entered his room and changed into his some short and turned off the light. He walked up to the window and was about to close the curtain. He stop when something out in the woods moved. He continue to look there was a black nonhuman form, barely lit up by the moonlight. It skulk between the trees. Stoick opened the door to throw some trash away. The figures head snapped towards the house and two green eyes flashed in the dark before it sped off into the woods. Hiccup was peritfied. "What in Hel was that?"


	2. A New Face and a New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup goes to school and finds someone waiting for him.

In a small cabin in the woods, Drago Bludvist paced around with a cell phone to his ear. "I'm telling you I'm close to catching it..............I know you been waiting for it.........you seen the tracks and the markings...........yes I ensure you it is a Nightfury.........yes I promise to deliver it to you alive............I don't know when I'll..." Drago pulls the phone from his ears and screams as he threw the phone into a couch. "That idiot! Who does he think he is; bossing around the greatest hunter of all time!" He stands in front table and a wall filled with maps with circles drawn on it, pictures of tracks and markings, and in the middle of it all there is a picture of a black reptilian like creature. He stomped towards the door and grabbed a rifle and exited the house. He let out a shrill whistle. Two gaint mastiff dogs come bounding around the house and all three walked into the woods.  
\-------------------------------- 

Astrid and the others where waiting in front of the school. "Ughhhhhhhhhhh. How many days to we have wait out front?" Tuffnut asked as he lying down on a table with his head hanging upside down. 

"Yeah. Wouldn't just be better if we actually just waited for him to come to class?" Heather asked looking down at her phone. "We don't even know if he coming to our school." 

"Aren't you alittle curious about the boy living in the Haunting Lodge?" Astrid asked the others as she leaned against one of the tables out in the front. 

"I'm mean its not like it's actually haunted....is it?" Fishlegs as he flipped though his book. 

"If it is I hope he cute, how cool would it be to date a guy that's living in a haunted house?" Ruffnut said as she played with her braids. 

"Hey Ast, did you talked to Snotlout about the Haddocks?" Heather asked looking up from her phone. 

"Why would I asked him?" 

"You have the best shot then the rest of us, 'babe'" Heather looked at her with a small smile. 

"Ugh. You know I hate it when he call me that." Astrid said as she rolled her eyes. 

Hiccup and his dad had just pulled up to school. Try as he might Hiccup could not get out of going to school. All the excuses that he made up and Stoick had none of it. "My leg is really killing me dad." 

"And what exactly did you do warrant you leg hurting." 

"I slept on it funny." 

"Well I always find walking it off works the best for me." 

"Really dad? Did you just tell an amputee to walk it off?" 

"Yes I did." Stoick said as he stopped the car. "I'm working tonight, but Gobber is picking you up. You have his number." 

Hiccup didn't move. 

"Son. Everyone needs someone their own age to talk with and hangout." Stoick said after a sigh. "And maybe you will find a nice girl that will sooth your leg pain away." 

"You really think we getting a girlfriend will help me get over my leg." 

"Yes. Cause you will too busy trying to figure her out to think about your leg." 

"Whatever." 

Hiccup got out of the car and walked to the front on the school. Astrid immediately recognized him from outside the store. "There he is." She said as she gave a little thump on Tuffnut. Everyone except for Fishlegs looked up and watched Hiccup as he made his way to the school. 

"I mean he kinda cute, but alittle too scrawny for my taste." Ruffnut said. 

"You sure that's him? He way too short to be that giant's kid." Heather added. 

"He might take after his mom." Fishlegs said looking up from his book. 

"Man what a disappointment. I was hoping for....more. Not that." Tuffnut said. 

"Come on, let's talk to him." Astrid said as she pushed herself off the table. 

"Nah. I'm no longer interested on this, later" Tuffnut said as he sat up and left the group to go inside. 

"Ditto." Ruffnut followed her brother. 

"I gotta get to class." Fishlegs said as he closed his book. 

Astrid looked at Heather who didn't say anything or move. "Oh I'm just here to watch you crash and burn." She said giving Astrid a big smile. 

Astrid rolled her eyes and made her way to the boy. He looked up at her and she got a better look at his face. He had these bright green eyes and freckles dotted around his nose. "You are new here." 

The blonde girl's angry expression and stormy blue eyes had made Hiccup feel like he betrayed their life long friendship that never existed. "Well it looks like you already know everything so I'm just going to go now." Hiccup said as he tried to side step Astird, but only to be cut off. 

"Is it true that your place is haunted?" 

"Wow already got a stalker, must be striking good loo...Ow." Hiccup recoiled from the punch from Astrid. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

Hiccup rubbed his arm. "No it's not haunted. Now if you excuse me I have to get my class schedule." He then walked pasted Astrid and almost not inside the building. 

"So no creature like howls or sleek black shapes patrolling its halls?" Astrid asked his back. 

Hiccup froze inplace and turned towards her. They locked eyes. 

"Hey you coming in or what?" A older boy almost yelled at Hiccup. 

Hiccup snapped out of it and ran away. "Wow. You scared him away. Way to go." Heather said as she walked up next to Astrid. "Should have record it. It would have made a great video." 

"Yeah, but he stopped." 

"So?" 

"It means he knows something." 

"Right the monster of the Haunting Lodge, listen you were 9 when you 'saw' it and for the past 4 years you been trying to find it so you could punch it..." 

"Not punch just you know find it." 

"Astrid if someone told me that you died punching a bear, I would say 'at least she died doing what she loved.'" 

Astrid rolled her eyes. "He'll talk to us soon." She told Heather as she walked away. 

\----------------------- 

Hiccup walked into the office somewhat in a trance. He was thinking of the angry and violent girl. Had she also seen what he saw that night? Was it a local myth? Or was it a secret to everyone? He enter the principal office. 

"Hello there you must be........Hiccup Haddock the Thrid. Is that correct?" A middle age man asked Hiccup as he sat down. 

"Yep that's me." 

"Excellent, well we are always happy to accept an new student here and Berk high. I am Johann the principal of this school and look foward to getting to know you better." 

"Am sure you will." Hiccup said with a forced smile. 

"Now I see here that you lost a leg, terribly sorry my boy, so I was wondering if you had any....special requests or need help at all." 

Hiccup sighed. "No not really. I just would like the PE teacher to know that when I say I need a break, I need a break." 

"Of course, or course, of course. I will tell him myself. If your leg does hurt what would you need?" 

"I have some pills and a foldable cane to help with that, but it's mostly just sitting down and resting it for bit." 

"Excellent, excellent, excellent. Well we want push our students, but not push them too much. Now then here is your class schedule. Now I have gotten the class president to show....." 

"That's fine. Just point me in the right direction and I'll just asked around for the rest." 

Johann looked Hiccup over once more. "Hiccup, I knew your father and he was as stubborn as they come. Stubbornness was his fault and maybe pride is yours. Don't let your faults get the better of you." 

"I'll keep it in mind." 

Johann stood up and walked to the door "Well if you need anything, my door is always open." He said standing next to it holding out his class schedule. Hiccup stood and walked out, taking his schedule with him. After he had left; Johann closed the door behind him.


	3. New Faces

Hiccup talked to the teacher of his frist class after some short introductions the teacher pointed to where his seat was going to be. 

"Do I have to give a self introduction for the class?" Hiccup asked, shifted his wight from his good foot to his prosthetic. 

"Do you want to give a self introduction?" 

"Dunno." 

"Tell you what; I'll introduce you to the class and then I'll keep quiet for a bit. If you want to give one, go head, if not then just wave your hand in the air like you just don't care and that works too. Okay?" 

"I guess?" 

The teacher continued to look at Hiccup and said nothing. Hiccup gave a forced smile and then went and sat down in his chair. 

Soon the rest students began to fill in the room. Some people gave him wired looks, but no one really talked to him. 

"Hey hmmm Snot, do-do you know the new guy?" Fishlegs asked Snotlout who was too busy talking pictures on his phone. Showing off his new letterman jacket. 

"What are you talking about?" He said looking down at his phone. 

"There is a-a-a new guy in our class. Aren't you curious?" 

"Is he going to be a football team?" 

"I-I don't think so?" 

"Then why would I care?" 

"Come on man." 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh." He let out as he threw his head back before he rolled it towards Hiccup's way. "Even if I knew him, I wouldn't remember a whimp like him. So there's your answer." He said as he lifted his head up and returned to his phone. 

"Do you know anything about the Haddocks?" 

"What?" 

"Well you kn-know the Haunting Lodge? Him and his dad moved in." 

Snotlout stopped before he turned back to Fishlegs. "For real? I thought that place was condemned. Like that place was one death trap for anyone who lives there." 

"Astrid's uncle said that a old family owns the place and they just moved into it." 

Snotlout looked towards Hiccup and didn't say anything for a while. He shook his head. "We-well it got nothing to do with me." He said as he looked forward and started to play on his phone again. 

Hiccup decided to not to give a self introduction and just stay quiet. The classes went quickly and quietly, which what was he wanted. It was soon lunch time and after getting his food he found a quiet place to eat. Astrid and the others met up at the usual spot and talked about what they found out about the new kid. 

"Well I didn't have any classes with him so I can't say anything about him." Said Tuffnut as he poured an ungodly amount of queso on his nachos. 

"Tuff we had two classes with him." Heather said as she perhaps put alittle extra ranch on her salad. 

"Yeah Tuff you have to pay attention to these things." Ruffnut said as she dump three extra sides of jalapeños on her nachos. 

"Ruff, all three of us have those classes." 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut just looked at each other then shrugged and started to stuff their faces. 

"Well I can say that his name is Hiccup and he is quiet and just as smart." Heather said she took a bite. "He answered all his question correctly, but never raised his hand." 

"I did happened to notice that he likes to doddle alot." Fishlegs said as he took a bit of his vegan wrap. "I also talked with Snotlout in homeroom about him." 

"Sweet. What did he say?" Astrid asked as she ate her burrito bowl. 

"Not much unfortunately. He didn't know anyone moved into the house yet." 

"Way to go Snot." As Astrid took another bite. 

\-------------------------- 

"Well boys its finally happening. I am going to hooking up with Mala in the Haunting Lodge." Dagur said as the football team filed into the locker room. "And that bet is going to be mine." Letting out a crazy laugh. 

"Man I do not know what she see in you." Eret said as he took a drink from his protein shake. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think that's going to alittle harder then you think." Snotlout added smugly. 

Dagur stood up and stood in front of Snotlout. "Mind saying that again?" 

"I-I mean that..." Snotlout started nervously. 

Dagur grabbed the back of Snotlout chair and tipped it back and got infront of his face. "Don't think I can close the deal with my girlfriend?" 

"Dagur..." Eret said to get his attention. 

"Not now! This is between me and him." Dagur quickly dismissed Eret. 

"I-I-I just mean..." Snotlout tried to get out. 

"'I-I-I just mean' tell me what you mean Snot." Dagur said mocking him. 

"Somebody moved into the Haunting Lodge. A-a-a guy and his kid." Snotlout quickly said out of fear. 

It was super quiet before Dagur let go as Snotlout fell back and hit the ground. "Someone moved into the creepy old house? Who would do that?" Dagur said scratching his head. 

"Although it's probably nicer now I think it would be quiet hard to hook up with anyone in a strangers house. Especially if they are there." Eret said giving a smile to Dagur which earned a middle finger from him. 

"Well who exactly told you this?" Dagur ask Snotlout still on ground. 

"Fishlegs. I have homeroom with the kid." 

"Fishlegs, Fishlegs, Fishlegs. Do I know that guy?" Dagur asked as he sat down. 

"He's the fat kid that hangs out with your sister." Eret answered. 

"Oh yeah. I should pay that guy a visit." Dagur said cracking his knuckles. 

"Remeber what coach said bullying?" 

"It's just some light bullying, it will be fine." 

"Remeber what I said about bullying?" 

The two stared down each other, neither one of them giving up an inch. 

"Alright sit down and get ready to learn, sons. This is the tape from our next opponent, so sit down and watch them. I want us to be ready for anything Friday. OSWALD HIT THE LIGHTS." Their coach said as he walked in the room. 

Dagur gave one last sneer before he turn and turn off the lights. Snotlout picked up his chair and sat down. 

\------------------ 

Hiccup flopped on his bed. It was a long day, alot longer then it used to be when he was a kid before the accident. He took off his prosthetic and relaxed. Thankfully he only had one class with that angry blonde girl and she seemed to hang out with another brunette girl. Whatever it didn't bother him as he tired to close his eyes and take a nap.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Dammit." Hiccup said as he reached for his crutch and grabbed it. The commint that blonde girl made about the creature stalking the halls of his new house stuck with him. He hobbled around the house looking for he didn't know what. He couldn't find anything and them moving all the things around didn't help either. He couldn't remember anything his dad said about anything unusual. As he made his way around the house he saw the door leading down into the basement. Him and his father never did go into it. There was never any time. He reached for the handle and opened it. Inside there was a small staircase leading down it took some effort, but he made it carefully. The dust and cobwebs confirmed that no one had been down here. As he made his way though the basement he didn't find any monster lurking in the darkness. Hiccup sighed disappointed and turn to go back upstairs; he looked down and saw a strange foot print. He stopped breathing and followed it. He soon saw a small hole burrowed into a wall of the basement. Hiccup looked down into the hole and didn't see anything. "What the hel?" Hiccup said into the hole.


End file.
